Lovely Complications
by Da Skissors
Summary: Tessa and Will have lots of love issues. After a huge fight Tessa storms out...what will Will do to win her back? We shall see with the help of Jem, Magnus, Gabriel, and everyone else.  Multiple POVs  R&R!
1. Desperate Dinners and  Departures

_(3__rd__ person)_

Tessa had spent the past few weeks studiously ignoring Will, to the point that she actually started humming under breath whenever Will got too close. It was another one of these days, the ones where Tessa would find any excuse not to be in the same room as Will, and they were eating dinner- Henry, Charlotte, Jessamine, Jem, and Will, sitting around the table awkwardly…

_Tick, tock._

The grandfather clock ticked loudly in one corner of the dining room.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

"So, how was everyone's day?" attempted Charlotte, her features sculpted into a winning smile.

"Peachy," said Jem lightly, ladling more peas onto his plate.

Tessa shifted slightly in her chair and offered a small smile. "I spent most of my day in the library," she said. As usual.

Out of all the people at the table, the question seemed to spark the most interest in Henry. He responded enthusiastically, "Oh, you wouldn't believe what I have been working on today! I think I can actually access visions of the future, and with a little magic, I think it might actually work! If we could just kidnap a faerie, briefly, of course, and borrow a little pixie dust…"

"Henry," Charlotte sighed. "You can't kidnap a faerie. It's against the Accords, remember?"

A confused expression crossed Henry's face. "But I'm not going to hurt them, or anything. I'll just borrow them for a little bit." Henry was met with blank expressions all around the table. He coughed awkwardly. "Anyways, I added an accelerator to that Dream Receptor, and then engraved a time rune into the side. You remember that Dream Receptor, don't you? Well, yes, I modified the accelerator and then…"

Everyone had basically tuned Henry out at this point. It was good to let Henry have his daily rant.

_Tick, tock, tick._

Jessamine admired her reflection in the back of a spoon.

Will deigned not to say anything at all.

There were several more lack-luster attempts at conversation, most of which crashed and died pathetically.

Plates were emptied soon enough, and there was that awkward moment when everyone was waiting to see who would leave the table first. Luckily, Jessamine spared them all by leaving the table first in a hurry. She cast a contemptuous glance over her shoulder as she walked out. Tessa was the next to leave. She pushed her chair in and left briskly, making sure not to make eye contact with Will. Only seconds after Tessa left, Will swore vigorously, for no apparent reason, and then ran outside to catch Tessa.

"Tessa!" called Will as he ran to catch up with her. Unsurprisingly, there was no response. When he had gotten even with her, "Tessa," he said again. Once again there was no response. He moved to block her path. She tried to step around him, but was unsuccessful because he stepped to the side to block her. She soon realized that she wasn't going to be able to get by him.

"Excuse me," she said, and made as if to walk by him (unsuccessfully).

"Tessa…" Will said, as if choking on the words. "I'm…" There was a pause as Will tried to force the words out. "…Sorry. I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Tessa, knowing perfectly well what he was sorry for—she was looking for a good apology.

"For what I said on the roof. I didn't mean it. Can we be… be friends?"

"Friends?" she repeated blankly. "I… Why did you say it?" she asked.

"Why does it matter? Just forget about it. Pretend it never happened."

She looked amazed. "How on Earth am supposed to forget about it? It _did_ happen."

She looked like she was considering just walking away, and avoiding this conversation altogether. But then she steeled her resolve and asked again, firmer this time, "Why did you say it?"

"Because…" he said, with an expression reminiscent of drowning man, and several possible explanations sprang to mind. Ones like 'I was scared,' or 'I love you,' 'It was a reflex,' were closer to the truth, but he panicked and chose one of the safer options. "I was drunk…" _off of your beauty_, he finished in his mind.

Before this, Tessa had looked apprehensive or mad at best. Now she looked concerned for his sanity.

"…Drunk? You were perfectly sober."

Will realized that this wasn't the best theory for why he had said those things, and tried to recover. "No, what I meant was that… I was drunk off of… agitation?" _Phew. That was close._

"You were agitated that I was staying," said Tessa flatly.

"No! No, I was… um, well, agitated about other stuff."

"Like…?" asked Tessa, not quite believing him.

"You know, my toe nails, and other personal hygiene issues. Not that I have issues! I… uh, was agitated, about that…"

_Your toe nails?_ thought Tessa. "Ok, Will. We both know you're lying. Why did you say it?"

Now Will was in real trouble. What to say, what to say? He was about to tell why, for real this time, when he found he couldn't. He felt like he was falling deep dark hole, which he couldn't get out of. Before he was scared, but now he was terrified, which was saying something. Will was never terrified in a battle, but this scared him witless. Because he was so scared, he said the first thing that came to mind. "I was angry."

"Oh, now I see, you were _angry_ that I was staying," Tessa said, and although her voice was carefully controlled it betrayed a hint of hurt.

Will was falling deeper and deeper down the hole, and all he see was his parents' faces. "I…" The hole was pitch-black, and his parent's faces were burning brighter and brighter against his eyelids. He had to escape, and escape _right now_. "Nobody wanted you here," he said, in a voice that scared even him. "You're a burden, and you don't have any Shadowhunter training." Will was trapped in the hole, and he felt like someone else was talking for him. "You should just leave."

Tessa was blinking back tears. "Right then… I'll just… be in my room then," she said, and fled off down the corridor.

_(Tessa's POV)_

Of course, I should've known. What was I thinking when I kept asking him? Did I really want the truth? "_No," _said the tiny, mean little voice inside my head, "_you wanted him to say he loved you."_

NO! Why would I want Will to love me? It doesn't make sense because **I **don't love **him**.

"_Liar, liar," _chanted the voice.

Will doesn't want me here. Fine, I won't be here.

I hurried down the hallway, changing from a depressed girl stumbling around, blinded by her tears, to a strong, confident (revengeful too) lady with a purpose.

Dashing into my room, I grabbed the only possession I had that went with me everywhere. `I yanked the chain of my angel necklace too hard and the nail it was hung on popped out of the wall. Oops, was my immediate thought, but I had to school myself. This isn't my home, this isn't my home…it doesn't matter anymore. I had said the same thing to myself as I left my Aunt's house in New York.

On my way out I paused by Jem's door. He deserves to know, I told myself. But he might stop me, said my other half. While I mentally debated, laughter erupted from the room. I recognized Jem's laugh and then Will's voice in a light, almost jovial tone.

WHAT? Will looked so sad, and angry, but apparently he recovered fast. _He and Jem are probably laughing at you and are relieved you're gone_.

I stalked rapidly out of the door of the Institute, hoping to make a clean break…if only I could be so lucky. As I turned a corner of the street, I spied a dark-haired gentleman out of the corner of my eye. I spun rapidly and stared intently at the "gentleman". Was it Will? Chasing after me? Nope, just a gentleman looking slightly frightened at my intense gaze. I shook it off and kept moving.

Outside of a dress shop I saw a blonde lady (very fashionably dressed) and thought it was Jessamine. Wait…it _was_ Jessamine! I desperately wanted to go to Jessamine and ask her to take me home…the Institute…_not _home. But she wouldn't take me back, she would try to come _with_ me.

I felt insanely like a little child that threw a tantrum and screamed at their parents that they were going to run away, but never left. Running away was rash, but I didn't want to turn back now. I suppose that I would have ended up leaving the Institute one day anyways.

I turned around, blinking back a fountain of tears, and ran right smack into someone.

I fell rather ungracefully on my backside, and peered around, confused. People were looking around, and starting to gather the typical 'let's stare at the spectacle' circle. I had to get away before Jessamine noticed me. I stood up, gathered my skirts, with my face averted, and before anyone knew what was happening I put my hand over my face and took off. I broke through the circle and kept going, unaware of my direction.

Suddenly, I noticed the sound of footsteps behind me in rapid pursuit. I put on a burst of speed around a turn and ducked into a dark alley way. The footsteps slowed and stopped. A voice called, "Tessa! Tessa, it's me, Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" I called back confused. "As in Gabriel _Lightwood_?"

"Ummmm yes" he replied, "will you come out now?"

"Oh right." I stepped out, brushing off my skirts and straightening my hair.

"What are you doing in town, Tessa?"

"Oh….well," My mind scrambled frantically. Would he take me back? Or keep my secret? Should I tell him?

Seeming to sense my discomfort Gabriel asked gently, "Would you like me to walk you back to the Institute?"

"I am not living there," I replied loftily with my chin up, "it was a temporary arrangement. I am currently in the market for a new residence." I stared at him, daring him to disagree.

"Do you have somewhere to spend the night?" I stared at him blankly. "I mean," he amended, "would you like to stay at my house for a while until you can find someplace else?" Again, I just stared, blankly. "Not to pry or anything…" I hadn't really thought this far ahead. Where _was _I going to stay? I had no money, no friends, no relatives, and no nothing.

"Okay, then. That would be lovely Gabriel." I took his arm and tried to leave all thoughts of Will in the dark alley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N:_

_HoneydukesFan: Hello, I hope you like it so far… While writing this, Flaming Potato Chip couldn't stop laughing (for some reason), so I kicked her out and put on depressing opera music to set the mood. Erm, anyways, R&R!_

_Flaming Potato Chips: For some reason! I was laughing hysterically at her face! And the first chapter is all emotional and intense and drama-y, but the rest will be a little more hilarious (I hope) but this was a mood setter. Hope you like. R&R (why do you wanna rest and relax…I am confused). Bye_

_HoneydukesFan: I can't help it that I have a weird 'concentration face'. It's just the way I roll. Also, it's 'dramatic' not 'drama-y'. Ciao!_

_Flaming Potato Chips: Sure…._


	2. Pretense and Plans

_(3__rd__ Person)_

"I am going to mess this up, too!"

"Not more than 'I was drunk off of **agitation**'. I don't think it could get any worse."

"Well…"

"Oh come on! You can slay demons and vampires, but _talking_ to a _girl_, way out of your skill set!"

"Fine." Will strode resolutely toward Tessa's door with a stiff back and a pained expression.

"Smile," coached Jem, "don't look like you are walking toward your execution."

"Right, smile." Will muttered under his breath and forced a grimace onto his face. Suddenly, his back slumped and he put his face in his hands. "Jem, I just can't do it. After all the things I said…" came through Will's hands.

Quickly, Jem jumped in front of Will, knocked on the door, and ducked behind a plant.

"You little son of a…" But he left it unfinished to turn around and face the door. After a few minutes of awkward silence, foot tapping, and shifting of weight Will tentatively knocked again. Still, nothing.

"Tessa," Will called out, "we need to talk please let me in." Still, nothing.

"Let's go to the kitchen," suggested Jem, "maybe she's there." The two boys set off, but the kitchen was deserted.

…..

Later, during all the searching Will returned to Tessa's room. He sat on her bed and leaped up with shock. On the bed was a nail, right where he sat.

"Dammit!" He shouted.

After 'removing' the nail (throwing it out of the window actually), Will sat down again. That is when it struck him, the angel neck was gone….Tessa was _gone_. Maybe forever. And it was _his_ fault.

Will lay down sideways on Tessa's bed, smelling the 'Tessa smell'.

"Are you _crying_?"

Will sat bolt upright and stared around wildly to see Jessamine standing in the doorway.

"No, no. I am…sweating from my…eyebrows. I ran into a nasty fairy and well Magnus had some problems fixing it…." Will finished nervously.

Jessamine silently raised an eyebrow.

"They are _watering_," corrected Will witheringly, "and if you so much as think about this, ever, you will find your favorite dress at the bottom of the Thames."

"NO! You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes, I would."

Jessamine flounced off, unhappy after being denied an opportunity to humiliate Will.

Will laid back on Tessa's bed with a long sigh, and wished desperately that Tessa was there with him.

_(Gabriel POV)_

_Knock, knock._

"Hello? Come in." I look up from my book on Greater Demons to see Tessa Gray enter my bedroom.

"Tessa, what can I do for you?"

"Ummm I am not really sure. Would you mind talking to me for a while?"

"Sure…" I look expectantly at Tessa, hoping she'll choose a topic. "About what?"

"Will," she said in a small voice. _Shit…of course she'll want to talk about him. That bastard. Well, I'll act like a gentleman and not talk badly about him so she will see how nice I am._

"Okay, what about him. I don't know him personally of course." _Even though he slept with my sister._

"I don't know anything about his past," she said pointedly.

"When Will first arrived at the Institute everyone assumed he was an orphan. He never said anything to contradict us…or for that matter he never agreed with it either. After a year or so I overheard one of my father's conversations with a Clave member. They were talking about Will's father and how he ran off with a mundane. Apparently it was a huge scandal, but Will denounced them both to come to London to be a shadow hunter."

"Oh no." _Well, now she is feeling sorry for him…spiffing. This should change her attitude:_

"But on the road was where he learned all of his bad habits. Gambling, drinking, attachment to certain improper women if you know what I mean…."

_(Will POV)_

The carriage rattled again, but Jem's gaze still never left my face. Jem was trying very, very hard to forgive me, but his accusatory gaze never left my face. It was all my fault that Tessa left, and both he and I knew it. I should be feeling some kind of success; after all, in my moment of panic and/or fear, I tried to drive her as far away as possible and I had certainly succeeded. But all I could feel was a strange emptiness and occasional stabs from my stomach that others might call food poisoning, but which I knew was an extreme cause of guilt and worry.

I turned to face the window. After a couple minutes of staring out at the foggy streets of London, I glanced over at Jem and felt my stomach twist uncomfortably again.

I hoped desperately that Tessa had found a quiet home filled with endless amounts books and midgets that serenaded her with Shakespeare sonnets as she walked. I don't know where you could find such a place, but if anyone deserved it, it was Tessa. However, there were other places that were far more likely a young girl with no money would end up—as I knew only too well from experience. I didn't know which was worse: the Magister, or a brothel. My only comfort was that a girl like Tessa would be repulsed by walking within fifty feet of a brothel, let alone joining one.

The carriage halted suddenly, and I remembered why I was in the carriage in the first place. A Clave meeting. At the _Lightwood's_ house. Surely, things could not get much worse. Why on Earth was I bothering with a silly Clave meeting when Tessa was wandering the streets of London, lost and alone? And for the icing on the cake, it was at the Lightwood's house where Gabriel lived.

However, maybe I could get in a fist fight with him… It would be a good way to let off steam…. _And_ it would be satisfying…

Without a word, I brushed past Jem and out of the carriage, wanting to get this meeting over with. Striding up to the Lightwood's overly grand townhouse, I smacked the hand away of the servant who tried to take my hat. I would keep my hat, thank you very much. It was rude, which was exactly what I wanted to be.

Jem trotted after me in a tired way. He could tell this was going to be a long evening.

I pushed the doors of the Lightwood's parlor open with slightly more force than necessary. A collection of mostly thirty-year-old men stood before me, dressed in greying overcoats with the hopes of looking sophisticated. The slightly more ambitious ones had even grown mustaches.

"Ah, Will!" said Henry enthusiastically. "Tell Mr. Fradicher here about my latest invention!"

I racked my brains, trying to remember. "That was with Didi the goat, right?" I get the vague feeling it had something to do with replacing the horns of a mountain goat with seraph blades so that we could train it to go to battle. I think. These things were always a little fuzzy.

"Yes! You do remember. Quite a success, was it not?" Henry said.

If this was the experiment I remember, success is a little bit of a stretch. The goat I remember tried to eat Jessamine's dress and ended up on the bad end of her parasol. Didi had a good life, while it lasted. Luckily, I was saved from answering by Mr. Lightwood, of all people.

"William," he said. "Will you go and fetch Gabriel? The Clave meeting is about to start."

I spied Jem in the background, making wild hand gestures that tried to communicate that under no circumstances should I be let anywhere near Gabriel, but Mr. Lightwood seemed not to notice him.

I smiled grimly. "Well, of course I'll go fetch Gabriel. What with us being such good friends and all…"

"Ah, excellent," he said distractedly, and walked briskly away.

I strode from the parlor, wanting desperately to get into a good fight. I had to vent somehow, right? Just as I was about to leave, I felt Jem's hand on my arm.

"You should let me go," Jem said. "I know you, and right now you're going to do something rash or stupid. You're in no condition to see Gabriel. Well," he reasoned, "you're never in any condition to see Gabriel. But right now, especially so."

I said in a warning voice, "Jem, just let go, ok? Not right now."

He looked at me closely for a second, and then nodded and released me. "Just be… Sensible."

I snorted.

I checked the library briefly, before striding up the stairs towards Gabriel's bedroom. Without even knocking, I flung open the door. At first I only saw Gabriel, sitting on the bed, but then my gaze slid over to where a familiar brown-haired girl was sitting.

I think I stopped breathing for a second. My eyes widened, and all bloodthirsty thoughts that involved me beating Gabriel to a pulp suddenly disappeared. Tessa had ran away from the Institute and had come…. Here? I felt betrayed, somehow. After a couple minutes of me reeling in shock, I found my voice. "Gabriel, there's a Clave meeting downstairs." My voice was strangely calm, but inside my head, all I could think about was what Tessa and Gabriel could have possibly been doing together, alone, in Gabriel's bedroom.

Hearing my voice, Tessa spun around and said, "W-will?"

When I saw her brown eyes, I couldn't feel angry or betrayed anymore. Instead, I just felt faintly sick and nauseous. Without a backward glance, I spun on my heel and left the room.

I had to get out of here.

_(Tessa's POV)_

Oh God, how _embarrassing_. Will walked in on Gabriel and I, but it's not like we were doing anything! We were just talking about him, actually. I wonder which is more embarrassing, the possibility that he thinks I am stalking him or the fact that he thinks I am romantically involved with Gabriel Lightwood.

This is so stupid! I shouldn't be feeling bad at all. _Will_ should be in here apologizing and embarrassed, but I am pretty sure he is at a bar. He kept muttering things about getting drunk and bleaching his mind.

I lay in my bed pondering my horrendous situation when I feel something digging into my chest. My angel necklace! I had forgotten all about it. I look at the wall but the nail is nowhere to be seen….hm. Oh well I just it must fallen somewhere.

_Knock, knock_.

Oh my goodness, is it Will? "Come in." I say struggling to keep my voice neutral.

"Hey Tessa."

"Oh hey Jem."

"So Tessa…I've been thinking, and I think Will was _very_ rude to you." Jem says with a disgusted look. "I think he deserves some payback, and I am here to offer my services in revenge." Jem bows with a mock evil grin.

As I stifle my giggles I inquire, "Have anything in mind?"

"Oh yes. I have a plan."

_**A/N**_

_**FPC: **__Hello! First I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It is ALL honeydukesfan's fault. Entirely! Secondly, I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I am super-psyched for the next one which, if I do say so myself, will be HILARIOUS! Thanks a ton. Please review :D_

_**HoneydukesFan: **__No, not all my fault. I did have soccer and my summer reading list and whatnot. Ok,so maybe it's a little bit my fault, but I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner._


	3. Gimmicks and Gullibility part 1

_(Tessa POV)_

"Jem..." I whisper in his ear, "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"Well, I've seen it work before," he whispered back. "Remember to smile and giggle; act like you're having a good time."

Teeheehee. I let out a girly giggle. "Where did you see it work," I say in hushed tones and add in a louder voice, "Sweetie pie?"

"It always seems to work for Shakespeare."

"SHAKESPEARE?"

"Yes Tessa-bear, we can go see a play for our second date," Jem adds loudly.

"Whew. Nice save."

"You're welcome darling," he adds in exaggerated tones.

"Seriously though, isn't this a little overboard...I mean won't he notice? It seems a little obvious...Is he even here?"

"You haven't seen him? He's behind us-NO don't look-when I spin you around look at the newspaper stand."

Jem picks me up and twirls me around in the air. Giggling, and laughing loudly I search for him. "Oh!" I see him-sulking behind a newspaper stand. There he is-Will. Without his usual arrogant expression he looks different. His eyes are on me so I quickly look away.

"Ooomf!"

"Oh dear, are you okay?"

"Yes I think I just got hit on the head with a newspaper. I couldn't be sure though..." Jem let out a little cough and had a twinkle in his eye, "I'm not currently aware of any newspaper boys with a grudge but it could be possible."

"Dear, who could ever hate you?" Another newspaper came flying through the air.

"Someone does obviously." Jem suddenly grabbed my hand and put his other hand over his head. We ran laughing into the nearest restaurant-looking just like a young couple in love.

Jem ordered a duck pie and I got the duck soup. As we were waiting for our food I overheard the conversation of the older couple seated next to us.

"Sweetie, don't get the duck pie. You are trying to lose weight."

"Woman! I can eat what I want to eat and I don't want to lose weight you want me to lose weight!"

"Honey. Don't test me. You know what will happen...You know what? Fine! Eat whatever, but don't blame me when your new coat doesn't fit!"

"Tessa? TESSA?" I jerked around, obviously Jem had been saying something and I was not paying attention.

"Sorry, sorry. The elderly couple over there just made me laugh..."

After eating, and laughing. I look at Jem seriously and say, "Is it just me, or was that large potted plant originally about five feet to left?"

Jem lets out a true laugh and casually glances around. "Good catch, I had missed that Tessa. Nice hiding spot..." Jem let out another laugh.

Jem grabbed my hand and continued to hold it throughout the rest of dinner. The bush quivered for a moment and then was still. Our hands were casually laying on top of the table for everyone to see.

Suddenly, the old man next to us threw up his duck pie all over their table. His wife just shook her head and said something that sounded a lot like, "I told you so."

"Poor man, just threw up his whole duck pie," I mutter to Jem.

Jem suddenly looks as though he just understood something and then shakes his head.

"What?" Jem just shakes his head again.

"Huh? I'm confused…." and then I got it. Jem had ordered a duck pie, too. Was that duck pie meant for him...?

"You don't think? No…..He wouldn't..." I assure Jem.

"But do you think?"

"Well..."

"I'm it's not like him..."

"But still..." We look at each other. We are both thinking the same thing but don't want to say it.

"Yeah, he might," we say in unison. I look around and sure enough the plant is long gone. "In that case should we skip the dessert?" Jem inquires.

"I believe we should."

Arm in arm we merrily walked out of the restaurant. We set off the road toward the Institute. When we got to the door Jem stopped me.

"Tessa, I have to go somewhere so I'll leave you here. Is that okay?"

"Ooooh Jem!" I wailed, "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Ready for the grand finale?" He whispered in my ear. In half a second I was off my feet and Jem had completely lifted me off the ground. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down and kissed me. I was completely shocked I was frozen and just laid there, limply. I noticed Jem's lips were very dry and kind of salty…and flat. Overall, the kiss just wasn't much like I thought it would be. But, what do I know about kisses? I mean this is my first one, so I don't know what to expect. I shouldn't judge his lips (?) so harshly…

When Jem swung me back up we were both out of breath and we stared at each other. It had felt like the kiss had gone on forever!

"Oh dear," Jem said, "I believe there was a minor tornado in the shop next door."

I look around wildly. It appeared the shop had been vandalized. The windows were all smashed, every piece of furniture was either destroyed or turned over, there were large holes in the wall which could have easily been made by a cannon (I suspect it was made by a fist), and papers were strewn everywhere. Basically, the place was trashed.

I look at Jem wildly. "Shouldn't we report this? I mean whoever did this should be caught; they could've hurt...Oh."

Jem just kept looking at me while I was talking, waiting for me to realize what actually happened.

"Will?" Jem merely nodded in response.

Then with a bow and a wave he turned on his heal and started off into the heart of London. I stood staring at him as he walked away. Wait! What is that on his hand? Is that lipstick…?

_(A/N)_

_FPC: I am soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't posted before this. It is all my fault I was busy and had an extreme case of writer's block. Super duper sorry! Hope you enjoyed the date! Please R&R!_


End file.
